


Fantasies in Motion

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Bodies in Motion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: “You know, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true.”Warrick wakes up.Episode 06x01 Bodies in Motion.Crossposted to FFNet.





	Fantasies in Motion

Warrick Brown found himself sitting in his car outside of the CSI building after his shift had ended. Catherine’s words kept on echoing in his mind.

_ “You know that I’m happy for you.” _

He knew she wasn’t lying. However, it wasn’t the full truth either.

_ “Warrick, you know, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. And when you lose that possibility, it just kind of sucks.” _

She had offered him her heart, over and over again. Even now, it was on a silver platter in front of him. And judging from the look on her face and the change of her posture when she had heard of his marriage to Tina, he had just taken it into his hands and crushed it.

 

The thing was, Catherine was the only constant in his life. She always had been. She was the one he could count on, the one who dragged him out of the ladies’ room when the stress of the job was becoming too much, the one who helped him keep it together when Nick was buried beneath the earth. She was his golden girl.

He knew what he had to do. He dialled a familiar number while starting the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

 

-x-

 

Catherine’s house was silent, except for soft music coming out of her audio system. She was sitting on the couch, finally able to read the book she bought three weeks ago. Lindsey was at a friend’s for a sleepover, so she had the home to herself, and it felt heavenly. Still, her mind couldn’t help but shift her thoughts from her novel to one Warrick Brown, and the apparent Mrs Brown. She still couldn’t believe he had gotten married without telling anyone; without telling  _ her _ . She thought she meant more to him than...than just a colleague.

 

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts, and her peace. With a soft sigh, she got up to check who it was. Who in the world would be visiting her at ten at night on a Friday? As she neared the door, she could make out a familiar silhouette through the safety glass. Smiling hesitantly, she opened it and stepped aside to let her unexpected guest in. Once she had closed the door behind them, she asked: “Warrick, what are you doing here?” The tall man sighed, before responding: “I made a mistake.”

“And by coming here, you’re solving it?” Catherine replied, incredulously. If he was having marital issues already, she wasn’t feeling up to being the one to help him solve them. Not right now. Not tonight.

“Yeah.” Before she could react, his lips were touching hers. His hands landed on her hips, and she let him back her up into the living room. When she felt the sofa against her calves, she broke away from him.

“What about Tina?”

Warrick shook his head.

“I just want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback. :)


End file.
